Recuperando a mi amor (Amourshipping)
by Roylando
Summary: De felicidad a una pesadilla, esa fue la vida de Serena desde que se caso con Kalm hasta que cierto joven de nombre Ash quien fue su antiguo amor regresara otra vez a su vida trayendo con sigo sentimientos por el que ella creía extintos ¿Qué ocurrirá con ellos? ¿Lograran revivir aquel amor que tuvieron hace tiempo?
1. Atada a el

Recuperando a mi amor

Capitulo uno: Atada a el

Sinopsis: Ash y Serena viven una vida felices pero un día él se va y Serena se queda sola cuando Kalm decide ayudarla pero su vida se termina transformando en una pesadilla hasta que el azabache vuelve a la región tratando de recuperar a su amor

En una casa de Ciudad Luminalia en la región de Kalos

Se encontraba una mujer de unos 25 años de cabello color miel, ojos azules y una suave y tersa piel blanca secando la ropa recién lavada en la azotea. Al terminar se quedó observando el cielo y pensando en su vida.

Pov´s de?

Eh aquí mirando el cielo, recordando los buenos tiempos y a los buenos amigos, recordándote a ti...oh Ash a veces me pregunto si en verdad me amabas o solo jugabas con mi corazón, aún recuerdo cuando me pediste que fuera tu novia, cuando me pediste que me casara contigo me puse tan feliz aunque al principio mi madre no estuvo de acuerdo yo la convencí diciéndole que tú eras el hombre con quien quería compartir mi vida, el día de nuestra boda lo recuerdo como si hubiese sido ayer...Cuando nos enteramos que seriamos padres vi cómo te emocionabas al igual que yo y me dijiste que jamás te apartarías de mi lado, que a partir de ahora seremos solo nosotros tres y que nadie nunca nos separara...Pero siempre el desino es cruel y luego llego ese trágico día

Flashback

En una casa de Ciudad Luminalia se encontraban dos jóvenes de 19 años limpiando la casa y arreglando un pequeño cuartito para la llegada de su hijo ya que la joven de cabello color miel estaba embarazada de 8 meses. Mientras arreglaban algunos detalles del cuarto el celular del joven que tenía un cabello azabache empezó a sonar haciendo que este deje lo que estaba haciendo para contestar, luego de unos minutos él se fue a la puerta para irse pero antes de salir fue detenido por la peli miel.

?: Ash a dónde vas

Ash: A una entrevista de trabajo Serena

Serena: En serio ya conseguiste empleo- lo dijo poniéndose feliz

Ash: Aun no pero veras que lo obtendré

Serena: Eso espero

Ash: Tranquila todo estará bien- lo dijo mientras le besa la mejilla y le acaricia el vientre- volveré en una hora

Serena: Esta bien suerte- lo dijo mientras le da un beso de despedida

Ash: Igualmente cuídate- lo dijo mientras se va a su entrevista

Serena se sentó en un sillón de la casa debido a su cansancio y se puso a pensar, desde que compraron la casa Ash siempre anda de un trabajo a otro por su falta de experiencia en algunos trabajos que solicito pero de todas formas tenían una buena vida y eso la hacía feliz.

Serena: Vaya ya van 8 meses no veo la hora de que ya estés con nosotros- lo dijo mientras acariciaba su vientre- sé que será difícil pero junto a tu padre lo vamos a lograr

Fin del flashback

Esa fue la última vez que vi tu rostro porque luego nunca más supe nada de ti y curiosamente nuestro amigo Clemont desapareció también...Un mes paso, yo seguía esperándote cuando Kalm me toco el hombro y me dijo que él nunca volverá, en ese momento lo único que hice fue ponerme a llorar contra su pecho porque aunque me dolía sabía que era verdad y fue en ese momento que sentí un enorme dolor en mi cuerpo, sabía que era el momento en el que iba a dar a luz a mi hijo y se lo hice saber a Kalm con un grito de dolor, de inmediato me llevo al hospital y luego de unas horas di a luz a un niño de cabello azabache, de ojos azules y una piel clara como la mía...En ese momento supe que mi vida iba a ser más difícil porque era madre soltera, pero en ese momento Kalm me dijo que iba a estar a mi lado para cuidar de mí y del niño, durante los primeros días él siempre estaba allí ayudándome a mí y al pequeño Tobías pero luego se volvieron más seguidas sus visitas y luego de dos meses el me pidió que viva junto a él, que fuera su pareja ya que él me amaba y amaba también a mi hijo...Lo pensé por varios días hasta que medite la situación de una vez, Ash jamás volverá y aunque lo ame siento que ahora mi corazón esta con Kalm porque sin su ayuda jamás hubiera podido criar a mi hijo y el demostró que me quiere y que no me abandonaría...Al cabo de unos meses nos casamos y me fui a vivir con él ya que mi casa fue vendida, pero después supe la verdadera realidad él era un hombre muy celoso, no le gustaba que saliera de la casa ni que tuviera otras amigas a parte de Shauna mi vecina y Bonnie que se convirtió en policía, a veces llegaba borracho de trabajar y me golpeaba pero lo que no me gustaba era que despreciaba a mi hijo...En varias ocasiones le dije que me separaría de él pero mi marido me decía que si lo dejaba no podría ir a ningún lado, que con un niño nadie me iba a querer y eso era cierto así que tuve que quedarme atada a él.

Fin del pov´s de Serena

Serena seguía mirando el cielo hasta que una pequeña voz la llamo haciendo que ella se voltee y vea a su hijo Tobías de 5 años.

Tobías: Mama

Serena: Que pasa mi pequeño- lo dijo mientras le acaricia el cabello- pensé que estabas mirando la tele

Tobías: Es que tengo hambre- lo dijo mientras se tocaba el estomago

Serena: Bueno vamos mi niño- lo dijo mientras lo carga y baja con el directo a hacer el almuerzo

Después de que Serena hiciera el almuerzo se sentaron a comer hasta que se oyó como alguien abría la puerta y entraba a la casa. Ese era Kalm el esposo de Serena y padrastro de Tobías ya que cuando tenía 4 años ellos en medio de una pelea le contaron la verdad omitiendo algunos detalles.

Kalm: Hola querida- lo dijo mientras le besa la mejilla

Serena: Hola cielo- lo dijo con una sonrisa fingida

Kalm: Um ¿ay comida para mí?- lo dijo con una sonrisa

Serena: Si deja que yo te sirvo- lo dijo mientras agarra un plato y se va para la cocina

Tobías: Hola Kalm

Kalm: Te dije mil veces que me dijeras papa- lo dijo enojándose

Tobías: Esta bien Ka...digo papa- lo dijo mientras bajaba la cabeza debido a que el no quería reconocer que él ahora era su papa

Serena: Aquí está tu comida

Kalm: Gracias preciosa- lo dijo mientras empieza a comer

En un aeropuerto de la región de Jhoto

Se encontraba un hombre de unos 25 años de ojos marrones, cabello azabache y piel morena esperando a alguien en un rincón del lugar hasta que un joven también de 25 años con ojos azules y cabello rubio llega corriendo como puede hasta llegar con el

?: Hasta que al fin llegas Clemont

Clemont: lo siento Ash sabes como soy corriendo

Ash: bueno que más da vamos hay que tomar ese avión- lo dijo mientras se dirigía a este pero fue detenido por el rubio

Clemont: Ash sé que quieres volver a Kalos pero ya olvídalo- lo dijo mientras ponía una mirada seria

Ash: sabes que no puedo hacerlo- lo dijo mientras bajaba su cabeza- yo le dije que jamás me apartaría de su lado y le falle

Clemont: vamos amigo sabes que no fue tu culpa

Ash: lo sé pero ella no, probablemente la esté pasando mal, tal vez ella y mi hijo están sufriendo

Clemont: lo sé por eso te estoy acompañando amigo- lo dijo mientras le brindaba una sonrisa- vamos es hora de recuperar nuestras vidas con nuestras mujeres

Ash: Tienes razón Clemont me pregunto que estarán haciendo ahora Serena y Korrina

Clemont: solo lo sabremos si vamos- lo dijo mientras corría hacia el avión- andando

Ash: oye espérame

Así los dos se embarcan en un viaje hacia la región de Kalos y al terminar el vuelo ambos bajan pero Ash le dice a Clemont que hagan una carrera para ver quién es más veloz y el rubio acepta con gusto. Cuando Ash iba a ganar ambos se chocan con una oficial de la policía que los mira muy enojada

?: Oigan ustedes dos que les pasa- lo dijo enojada mientras les agarraba de sus cuellos- como se llaman sabandijas

Ash: Yo soy Juan- lo dijo con falta de aire debido al agarre

Clemont: Y yo Emilio- lo dijo también con falta de aire

?: Debería arrestarlos- lo dijo muy enojada

Ash: disculpe oficial yo solo...-no pudo terminar de hablar porque fue interrumpido

?: Oficial Bonnie para ustedes- lo dijo enojada

Clemont: Esta bien Bonnie- lo dijo mientras la miraba fijamente

Bonnie: Bueno será mejor que se vayan- lo dijo aun enojada- oh sino creo que tendré que llevarlos de paseo a la comisaria

Ash y Clemont: Esta bien- lo dijeron ya calmados- adiós Bonnie

Bonnie: Adiós locos- lo dijo mientras veía como se iban- pero que tipos más raros son esos

Ash: Oye Clemont esa no era tu hermana- lo dijo una vez que se fueron

Clemont: Si creo que tienes razón- lo dijo también notando la similitud que tenía con su hermana la última vez que la vio- y ahora que hacemos

Ash: Bueno supongo que ir a buscar un lugar para vivir- lo dijo mientras se acercaba al oído del rubio- mientras tanto nadie puede saber nuestros verdaderos nombres- lo dijo en un susurro

Clemont: Si tienes razón ahora a ir por Korrina- lo dijo mientras da un suspiro- lo bueno es que Bonnie se lo creyó

Ash: Si luego le explicamos quienes somos ahora hay que actuar- lo dijo mientras su mirada se volvía a una seria pero decidida - pronto te encontrare Serena, a ti y a nuestro hijo ya lo veras solo espero que me perdones y que volvamos a estar juntos…los tres

Continuara...


	2. Sola al fin

Hola gente de fanfiction soy **RoySsTy** y aquí estoy publicando el segundo capítulo de esta historia y solo tengo que decir gracias a **Juantigrerey** , **usiwusi123** , **CARTOMII** , **Craxuz** , **Zxiel, blaiger** , **whalter** y a **mafyabkn** por interesarles mi historia y también a cualquiera que la esté leyendo, ahora si los dejo con el fic

 **Recuperando a mi amor**

 **Capitulo dos: Sola al fin**

Sinopsis: Ash y Serena viven una vida felices pero un día él se va y Serena se queda sola cuando Kalm decide ayudarla pero su vida se termina transformando en una pesadilla hasta que el azabache regresa a la región tratando de recuperar a su amor

Después de terminar de comer el almuerzo Serena estaba lavando los platos mientras el pequeño Tobías junto a Kalm miraban en la televisión las noticias

Reportera: Nos acaban de informar que acaban de encontrar la guarida de un grupo de personas que se dedicaban a secuestrar jóvenes para luego pedir rescate por ellos o matarlos. Ahora mismo la policía está interrogando a algunos sospechosos que se encontraban en esa casa y también tratan de contactar a las familias de los secuestrados

Ante esa noticia Kalm se puso nervioso, agarro el control y cambio de canal

Tobías: Oye porque hiciste eso

Kalm: No deberías de mirar esas cosas enano- lo dijo enojado

Tobías: Porque no- lo dijo para luego quitarle el control y para volver a poner el canal

Kalm: Te dije que no- le quita el control para luego darle una bofetada

Serena: Kalm que rayos haces- lo dijo cuando llego- estas bien hijo

Tobías: Claro mama- lo dijo triste- no te preocupes

Serena: Esta bien- lo dijo para luego ponerse seria- porque lo hiciste

Kalm: Este niño es un malcriado- lo dijo furioso- nunca me escucha

Serena: ¿Porque es un malcriado?- lo dijo mientras se acercaba a Kalm- el no hizo nada malo

Kalm: No me hace caso- lo dijo gritando- le dije que no debería mirar esas cosas

Serena: ¿Y qué tiene que las mire?- lo dijo mientras miraba a Kalm a los ojos- eso le puede enseñar a que en la vida hay gente cruel y perversa

Kalm: ¿Me estás diciendo que soy cruel?- lo dijo mientras apretaba sus puños y su enojo aumentaba

Serena: Yo no dije eso

Kalm: ¿Pero lo estás pensando verdad?- lo dijo para después ponerse furioso al ver que ella no respondía- respóndeme

Serena: Esta bien si tú ganas cuando dije cruel me refería a ti

Kalm: ¿Así que crees que soy cruel eh?- lo dijo para después empujar a Serena contra la pared- te demostrare que es ser cruel

Serena: Basta Kalm no cometas locuras por favor- lo dijo asustada sabiendo del comportamiento de su marido

Kalm: No Serena ahora veras de lo que soy capaz- lo dijo enojado

Al terminar de decir eso Kalm golpea varias veces a Serena en el rostro hasta que Tobías le lanza un plato que se rompe en la espalda de el causándole un dolor y a la vez furia contra el niño. En eso Kalm intenta golpearle al pequeño sin éxito porque Serena se pone en medio de sus golpes aguantándose el dolor por su hijo

Kalm: Son unos tontos me largo de aquí- lo dijo para después irse de la casa

Tobías: Estas bien mama- lo dijo al ver que Serena tenia algunos moretones y estaba llorando

Serena: Si hijo y tú- lo dijo con lágrimas- ¿te lastimo?

Tobías: No mama

Serena: Que alivio- lo dijo mientras se secaba las lágrimas- lo siento por lo que paso hijo

Tobías: No te preocupes- lo dijo mientras sonreía pero luego una pregunta se le vino a la mente- ¿mama?

Serena: ¿Que pasa mi pequeño?

Tobías: ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Serena: La que quieras- lo dijo sonriendo

Tobías: ¿Quién es mi papa?- lo dijo para luego hacerle otra pregunta- ¿Cuál era su nombre?

Serena: Hijo ya es la quinta vez esta semana

Tobías: Tú dijiste la que quería- lo dijo poniéndose triste- porque no quieres decírmelo

Serena: Esta bien tu padre era Ash Kétchup y era la persona más maravillosa que eh conocido en mi vida- lo dijo mientras ponía cara de enamorada al recordar al joven de pelo azabache

Tobías: ¿Incluso más maravilloso que Kalm?

Serena: Mucho más- lo dijo mientras su sonrisa crecía- yo diría que más que el doble

Tobías: ¿Y qué paso con él?- pregunto curioso

Serena: Bueno él se-se fue- lo dijo mientras empezaba a llorar- por eso no quería decírtelo

Tobías: Yo-yo no lo sabía- lo dijo mientras también empezaba a llorar

Serena: Yo tampoco hasta que Kalm me lo conto- lo dijo mientras se secaba las lágrimas y le limpiaba a su hijo las suyas- me dijo que él se marchó de la región

Tobías: ¿Y cómo él sabe eso?- pregunto con duda

Serena: Me dijo que lo vio con sus propios ojos

Con Ash y Clemont

Ambos se encontraban caminando sin rumbo fijo hasta que Ash decidió hablar

Ash: ¿Clemont a dónde vamos?- pregunto con duda

Clemont: No lo sé- lo dijo hasta que vio una inmobiliaria- mira allí podremos comprar una casa- lo dijo para después correr

Ash: Espera- lo dijo mientras detiene al rubio- hay que planear bien esto

Clemont: ¿A qué te refieres?

Ash: Mira nuestro dinero- lo dijo mientras miraba a Clemont- no creo que alcance para comprar dos casas

Clemont: ¿Que sugieres?- pregunto con duda

Ash: Tengo una idea

Clemont: ¿Cuál?

Ash: Uno de nosotros se queda con la casa

Clemont: ¿Y el otro?- pregunto el rubio

Ash: Bueno para no levantar sospechas o para que no duerma en la calle será el sirviente- lo dijo calmado

Clemont: ¿Qué?- pregunto confundido

Ash: Lo que oíste

Clemont: Bueno y ¿quién será el sirviente?

Ash: Solo hay una forma de saberlo- lo dijo confiado- con piedra, papel y tijera

Clemont: Vale- lo dijo mientras jugaban y como resultado el perdió- oh no, no seré tu asistente

Ash: Vamos Clemont yo gane- lo dijo feliz- que no eres un hombre que sabe reconocer sus derrotas

Clemont: Esta bien, pero te digo que no me entusiasma la idea- lo dijo animo

Ash: Bueno adelante- lo dijo mientras ambos se dirigían a la inmobiliaria

Con Kalm

Después de la pelea él se dirigió a un bar de la ciudad donde se acostumbraba a ir cuando tenía peleas con Serena o después del trabajo. Al entrar se encontró con un amigo suyo

Kalm: Alan amigo mío- lo dijo mientras pedía una cerveza- ¿cómo has estado?

Alan: Muy bien- lo dijo mientras bebía- ¿y tú?

Kalm: Mal- lo dijo sin mucho ánimo

Alan: Volviste a pelear con Serena verdad

Kalm: Así es amigo- lo dijo deprimido

Alan: Kalm no crees que ya sea hora de que se separen

Kalm: ¿A qué te refieres?- lo dijo confundido

Alan: Bueno yo no quiero interferir pero Harry me conto que tú tienes una amante y además la policía ya descubrió nuestra guarida, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que alguien les diga nuestros nombres y nos pudramos en la cárcel- lo dijo susurrándole

Kalm: Eso no pasara, la gente que contratamos es muy fiel a nosotros

Alan: Bueno pero yo no me refería a nuestra gente

Kalm: ¿Hablas de alguna de nuestras víctimas?

Alan: Exactamente

Kalm: ¿Pero quién?

Alan: Bueno tu sabes que Ash y Clemont escaparon de nuestras manos- lo dijo serio- podrían ser ellos

Kalm: ¿Pero tú te encargaste de Ash verdad?

Alan: Bueno de eso se hizo cargo Crystal, pero nadie fue a eliminar a Clemont

Kalm: No importa- lo dijo mientras bebía su cerveza- no creo que vuelva

Alan: Pero si lo hace, le dirá la verdad a Serena

Kalm: ¿Tú crees que él sepa la verdad?

Alan: No lo sé, pero eso temo- lo dijo serio- por eso amigo dejemos esta ciudad y así podrás irte con tu amante

Kalm: No lo creo- lo dijo confiado- no hasta que me lleve todo el dinero de la herencia de su madre y de la casa que compartía con Ash

Alan: Oh vamos- lo dijo con mal gusto- bueno entonces creo que deberías ir a disculparte con ella

Kalm: Eso hare- lo dijo feliz- después de tomar muchos tragos mas

Alan: ¿Qué?

Kalm: Lo que oíste- lo dijo feliz para luego pararse de su asiento- oigan todos yo invito las bebidas el resto de la noche- dijo causando que todos los que estén ahí griten de alegría y que empiecen a pedir muchas cervezas

Alan: Bueno solo espero que todo salga bien- lo dijo confundido por la actitud de su amigo-aunque si no puedes contra ellos úneteles- dijo mientras pedía varias cervezas

Con Serena

Después de la pelea con Kalm y de contarle a su hijo sobre su padre y de todas las cosas que ambos habían hecho Tobías se fue a jugar con sus juguetes dejando a Serena sola hasta que alguien toco la puerta. Al principio se asustó al creer que era su marido pero eso cambio al ver que esa persona era Shauna y Bonnie

Serena: Hola Shauna

Shauna y Bonnie: Hola Serena cuanto tiempo- lo dijeron mientras la saludaban pero notaron algo extraño en ella

Bonnie: ¿Oye que te paso en el ojo?

Serena: Nada- lo dijo mintiéndole ya que su ojo tenía un moretón- solo me caí de las escaleras

Shauna: Eso es una mentira- lo dijo enojada- te lo hizo Kalm

Bonnie: ¿Serena cómo puedes tolerar eso?

Serena: En verdad no pasó nada- lo dijo tratando de volver a mentirles

Shauna: No te creo nada

Bonnie: Yo tampoco- lo dijo enojada- debería de arrestarlo ahora mismo

Serena: No por favor- lo dijo mientras se arrodillaba- no lo hagas

Shauna: Serena cuando vas a entender que ese hombre no te merece

Bonnie: Es verdad deberíamos de llamar a Korrina para que lo saque a patadas de aquí

Serena: De hecho él no está aquí

Shauna: ¿Qué y en donde esta?

Serena: De seguro está en el bar

Bonnie: Bueno eso no importa ahora- lo dijo sonriendo- Que tal si nos divertimos

Shauna: Si Serena que nos dices- lo dijo sonriendo- hemos venido a pasar tiempo contigo

Serena: ¿De verdad?

Shauna: Así es de hecho le dije a Korrina que viniera y creo que estará aquí en unos minutos

Serena: ¿Pero que pasara si Kalm llega?- lo dijo preocupada

Bonnie: No te preocupes nosotras te protegeremos- lo dijo feliz- pero si se descontrola lo enviare a la cárcel

Serena: Esta bien- lo dijo feliz

Mientras charlaban alguien toco la puerta por lo cual Serena fue a ver quién era. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con una mujer de cabello rubio de unos 25 años que iba acompañada de un pequeño niño de 5 años

?: Hola

Serena: ¿Korrina eres tú?- pregunto a la rubia

Korrina: ¿Serena?- pregunto a la que ella asintió- guau cuanto tiempo- lo dijo feliz

Serena: Si, pasaron años desde que hablamos- lo dijo avergonzada- ven pasa

Después de que todas se reunieron Korrina dejo a su hijo jugar con el hijo de Serena. Luego pregunto por su ojo a lo cual todas le contaron todo causándole enojo a ella aunque luego se calmó y empezaron a divertirse haciendo cosas de mujeres hasta que eran las 10 de la noche que fue cuando decidieron irse

Korrina: Adiós Serena- lo dijo mientras se iba junto a su hijo

Serena: Adiós Korrina

Shauna: Adiós cuídate Serena- lo dijo mientras también se iba

Serena: Igualmente- lo dijo feliz

Bonnie: Serena sí que fue una tarde divertida

Serena: Si lo se aunque me sorprende que estuvieras aquí que no tenías que ir a trabajar- pregunto ella

Bonnie: Es que tenía el día libre- lo dijo feliz- aunque unas horas antes de venir me encontré con un par de locos

Serena: Si bueno adiós

Bonnie: Adiós- lo dijo mientras se iba pero de pronto se detuvo- oh y una cosa si Kalm quiere volver a golpearte solo llámame

Serena: Esta bien- lo dijo con sonrisa forzada

Bonnie: Júralo Serena- lo dijo seria

Serena: Esta bien lo juro

Bonnie: Bueno ahora si adiós- lo dijo mientras se iba de la casa

Pasaron varios minutos desde que las chicas se fueron así que Serena fue a llevar a su hijo a dormir para luego ella ir a su cuarto pero en eso ella se resbala haciendo caer varias cosas de su armario y en medio de esas cae una foto de la boda de ella y Ash. Cuando vio eso una lagrima se le escapó de su mejilla al ver y recordar ese día pero Kalm entra a la casa haciéndola reaccionar causando que ella guarde todas las cosas tiradas y vea a su marido, pero al verlo noto que él estaba todo ebrio y tambaleándose

Kalm: Hola querida- lo dijo todo ebrio

Serena: ¿Kalm acaso estuviste bebiendo hasta cansarte otra vez?- lo dijo enojada

Kalm: ¿Y que si lo hice?- lo dijo enojado- tu no me mandas

Serena: Bueno se acabó creo que deberías irte a dormir- lo dijo mientras le jalaba el brazo pero él se resistió

Kalm: Suéltame tonta- lo dijo enojado y ebrio

Serena: No lo hare hasta que te vayas a dormir- lo dijo mientras lo jalaba hacia el cuarto

Kalm: Vamos suéltame no me obligues a golpearte- lo dijo mientras se resistía a su agarre

Serena: No lo hare- lo dijo decidida

Cuando estaba a punto de llegar a su cuarto el la detuvo y la empujo contra la pared, ahí empezó a golpearla hasta que en un descuido ella lo golpeo con una silla. Cuando se recuperó de sus golpes saco su teléfono e inmediato llamo a Bonnie porque le juro que lo haría si el la golpeaba, después de un tiempo la policía llego y con eso Bonnie abrió la puerta de una patada para entrar a la casa ya que esta estaba cerrada. Al abrirla se encontró con Kalm golpeando fuertemente a Serena mientras esta solo lloraba y se le notaban varios moretones además de sangre que le salía

Bonnie: Alto ahí Kalm- lo dijo enojada pero él no se detuvo así que lo golpeo tirándolo al piso- todo acabo llévenselo chicos

Kalm: Me las pagaran todos y tu Serena ya verás cuando vuelva, te matare- lo dijo enojado mientras se lo llevaba

Bonnie: Estas bien Serena- lo dijo preocupada por ella ya que tenía varios moretones

Serena: Si estoy bien- lo dijo con voz débil

Bonnie: Tranquila todo acabo- lo dijo mientras la abrazaba y lloraba- el acabo

Serena: Si- lo dijo mientras también lloraba solo que ella lo hacía más fuerte

Pov´s de Serena

No puedo creer lo que acaba de pasar, después de jurarme en el altar siempre amarme y respetarme Kalm me volvió a golpear solo que esta vez siento que por poco me mataba...Doy gracias a dios que Bonnie haya venido rápido porque si no ya estaría en un ataúd y mi hijo estaría en un orfanato así que estoy agradecida pero algo me incomoda y me aterra y es que él dijo que me matara cuando vuelva por lo cual no puedo evitar asustarme de el solo pensar ese día...Ahora mismo estoy viendo la sangre que cae de mi rostro y eso me asusta, creo que todo este tiempo las chicas tuvieron razón él no era el hombre para mí y gracias a Bonnie él se fue, o sea que estoy sin él, sola con mi hijo...sola al fin

Fin del pov´s de Serena

Bonnie: Tranquila Serena me encargare de que pase en prisión el mayor tiempo posible- lo dijo decidida

Serena: Gracias- lo dijo feliz mientras lloraba- gracias

Bonnie: De nada por eso somos amigas- lo dijo mientras se iba- ahora descansa esperare tu testimonio

Serena: Si- lo dijo mientras veía como se iba la policía con su "marido" y con eso se fue a limpiar el rostro para luego irse a dormir y olvidar su pesadilla aunque le costó como media hora conciliar el sueño

En una casa de Ciudad Luminalia

Ash: Listo como me veo Emilio- lo dijo feliz mientras le mostraba su traje a su amigo

Clemont: Te eh dicho que cuando no este nadie me llames Clemont- lo dijo enojado

Ash: Lo sé solo quería acostumbrarme a nuestros nuevos nombres- lo dijo avergonzado

Clemont: Bueno aunque cambiando de tema creo que con todo el dinero hubiéramos comprado dos casas- lo dijo enojado

Ash: Tienes razón pero ya está hecho- lo dijo feliz

Clemont: Cierto pero tengo una pregunta

Ash: ¿Cuál?- lo dijo preocupado de lo que seria

Clemont: Como viviremos, no tenemos trabajo- pregunto el rubio

Ash: ¿Amigo mío tú crees que vine hasta aquí sin ninguna idea?- lo dijo confiado

Clemont: Si- respondió rápido

Ash: Pues te equivocas- lo dijo feliz- ya tengo un trabajo garantizado porque me lo dará un amigo

Clemont: ¿Cuál?- pregunto con duda

Ash: Mañana lo sabrás- lo dijo mientras se iba a su cuarto- ahora duérmete Emilio- lo dijo mientras se iba a su cuarto riéndose

Clemont: Si señor Juan- lo dijo enojado

Continuara...

Espero que la hayan disfrutado o al menos entretenido un rato, pueden dejarme un review para saber si les gusto o si no les gusto XD. Adiós me voy…por ahora


	3. Mi vida nueva comienza

**Hola gente de fanfiction soy RoySsTy y estoy aquí después de tres largas semanas que para mí fue una eternidad. Bueno primero quiero agradecer a fanweb, whalter, KiRiTo-711, boomingmaster, nico2883, lupeher141099, CARTOMII y a Drax 21 por interesarles mi último capítulo al igual que mi historia y también a cualquiera que la esté leyendo, ahora si los dejo con el fic**

 **Capitulo tres: Mi vida nueva comienza**

Disclaimer: Pokemon no me pertenece es propiedad de Nintendo, de Satoshi Tajiri y de Game Freak, si fuera mio Ash y Serena ya estarian juntos

Al día siguiente después de los hechos Serena fue a declarar en contra de Kalm y él fue condenado a 3 meses de prisión solo si mantenía un buen comportamiento así que Bonnie lo arrastro hasta su celda o mejor dicho su próximo hogar durante un buen tiempo

Bonnie: Espero que la pases mal tonto- decía mientras metía a Kalm a su celda

Kalm: Volveré pronto- dijo enojado- ya lo veras

Bonnie: Si claro- dijo mientras empezaba a reírse- quisiera verlo

Kalm: Ya me las pagaran todos ustedes- pensaba mientras veía a Bonnie alejarse de él

Con Serena

Después de declarar en contra del hombre que la ha hecho sufrir tantos años Serena se sentía libre, sentía que tenía una nueva oportunidad para vivir su vida y esta vez no quería desperdiciarla. Al llegar a su casa ella fue a preparar el desayuno para su hijo y mientras lo hacía se puso a pensar en lo que le diría sobre su "padre"

Serena: Mi vida nueva comienza- dijo feliz pero entonces escucha unos pequeños pasos provenientes de su hijo

Tobías: Buenos días mama- dijo al encontrarse con su madre la cual tenía una cara perdida

Serena: Ah hola hijo- dijo feliz-¿qué te parece si hoy nos vamos a ver a tu tía Korrina?- dijo mientras le daba su desayuno

Tobías: Me parece perfecto- dijo feliz pero luego puso una mirada triste- pero de seguro Kalm no querrá eso-

Serena: No te preocupes el...-dijo mientras pensaba una excusa para explicar su desaparición- él se fue a atender un negocio en Unova y me dijo que volverá en 3 meses

Tobías: Enserio- pregunto esperando un si ya que la verdad con Kalm el nunca podía visitar a nadie ni salir de la casa

Serena: Por supuesto- dijo feliz de ver la emoción de su hijo- así que come rápido que nos iremos enseguida

Con Ash y Clemont

Mientras Ash se estaba cambiando de ropa para ir a ver a su amigo que le daría un trabajo y luego tratar de pensar en que decirle a Serena apenas la encontrara de nuevo Clemont estaba teniendo un sueño o más bien un viejo recuerdo

Sueño de Clemont

Él se encontraba buscando las llaves de su casa para salir de esta e ir a ver a Ash y Serena porque escucho de parte de Shauna que ellos tienen problemas económicos y que Ash no tiene un trabajo así que se dispuso a ayudarles. Al encontrarlas se decidió a salir pero al abrir la puerta escucho la voz de su esposa que tenía un embarazo de 9 meses, ella lo estaba llamando

Korrina: Clemont- le grito haciendo que este se voltee- ¿se puede saber a dónde vas?

Clemont: Eh bueno yo- trataba de excusarse pero al no tener una idea decidió decir la verdad- iré a ver a Ash

Korrina: ¿Porque que le pasa?- pregunto la rubia

Clemont: Es que Shauna me dijo que no tiene trabajo y que está pasando problemas difíciles- dijo mientras su esposa trataba de comprender- y no soporto ver a mi amigo así, por eso iré a ayudarlo- dijo para luego intentar salir pero la rubia lo detuvo

Korrina: Clemont espera toma esto- dijo mientras le daba un sobre que contenía algo de dinero- espero que este bien

Clemont: Si yo también- dijo para después irse- adiós amor

Korrina: Adiós suerte- dijo mientras veía al rubio irse

Mientras Clemont iba caminando hacia la casa de Ash noto que dos sujetos lo seguían y que estaban hablando cerca de el por lo cual pudo escuchar su conversación

?: Bueno que te dijo el jefe Alan

Alan: Ya sabes Harry- le dijo susurrándole pero aun así Clemont logro escuchar- dijo que atrapemos al rubio que esta adelante nuestro

Ante esas palabras Clemont se puso nervioso y avanzo la velocidad al igual que los hombres que iban detrás de él. Cuando creyó estar a salvo vio que un auto se puso en frente de él y de allí salieron dos hombres que sostenían un arma cada uno y luego sintió un golpe en la cabeza venir detrás de él. Mientras se encontraba en el suelo logro escuchar unas cuantas palabras de esos dos hombres

Alan: Bueno creo que eso será todo- lo dijo sonriendo de manera siniestra- dulces sueños rubiecito

Aquellas fueron la últimas palabras que escucho porque segundos más tarde se desmayó, al abrir nuevamente sus ojos vio que traía puesto una venda, que ese lugar olía mal y que no había sonido alguno más que unas cuantas gotas de agua que caían de alguna fuga

Clemont: ¿Donde?- dijo preocupado mientras respiraba agitadamente- ¿en dónde estoy?

Alan: No te preocupes- dijo mientras se reía- todo estará bien

Clemont: ¿Qué?- pregunto asustado debido a que no sabía de donde venía la voz- ¿quién eres tú?- dijo lanzando otra pregunta

Alan: Mejor que no lo sepas- dijo mientras le daba un golpe lo cual hizo que todo se hiciese borroso para el

Fin del sueño de Clemont

Al despertar Clemont no pudo evitar soltar un grito al recordar tan trágico recuerdo, si no fuera por eso estaría ahora con su esposa y su hijo al que nunca tuvo la oportunidad de conocer. Cuando salió de su habitación noto que Ash estaba a punto de salir a la calle y a su posible empleo así que decidió llamarlo

Clemont: ¿Ash a dónde vas?- pregunto el rubio

Ash: Eh bueno iré a mi trabajo- dijo el azabache

Clemont: Bueno espero que tengas suerte- dijo feliz

Ash: ¿Espera que no vienes conmigo?- pregunto confundido- ¿creí que querías saber quién me dará el trabajo?

Clemont: Bueno creo que cambie de opinión- dijo contento- adiós señor Juan que tenga un buen día- dijo para después cerrarle la puerta en la cara

Ash: ¿Pero qué?- dijo confundido- bueno creo que debo irme solo- dijo mientras se subía a su auto para irse

Clemont: Listo se fue la rata- dijo decidido- tengo que actuar de una vez

Mientras tanto en una casa de la ciudad se encontraba una mujer de cabello rubio junto a su hijo, ambos miraban la televisión mientras el niño miraba las caricaturas la mujer estaba pensando que habrá pasado con Serena y si vendría hoy junto al pequeño Tobías. Al rato de unos 5 minutos alguien toco la puerta por lo cual la rubia se levantó para ver de quien se trataba para descubrir que era su amiga peli-miel junto a su sobrino

Korrina: Serena veo que si viniste- dijo la rubia feliz

Serena: Por supuesto Korrina te lo había prometido- dijo para después dirigir su mirada hacia su hijo- ¿verdad Tobías?

Tobías: Claro mama- dijo feliz pero luego vio de lejos a su primo así que se fue directo a donde estaba el- Nick- dijo feliz

Nick: Tobías que emoción- dijo contento- vamos a jugar

Tobías: Claro que si- dijo y después ambos se fueron a jugar al cuarto del niño rubio dejando solas a las dos madres

Serena: Crecen tan rápido- dijo feliz

Korrina: Cierto- dijo mirando a la peli-miel- ¿y cómo te ha ido?

Serena: Bueno veras- trato de pensar las palabras correctas- Kalm está en la cárcel

Korrina: Enserio- dijo sorprendida- ¿qué paso?

Serena: Es una historia complicada- dijo mientras le comenzaba a contar todo a la rubia

Con Ash

Después de salir de su casa el azabache ya se encontraba en la puerta de una empresa en donde conseguiría su trabajo así que entro lo más rápido posible. Al llegar a la oficina principal y después de hablar con varios empleados el solo se puso a esperar a ser atendido lo cual solo fue en unos minutos porque el jefe pidió que viniera para hablar seriamente de su posible trabajo. Al entrar a su oficina vio como el jefe cambiaba su actitud de una seria a una alegre mientras ambos se estrechaban las manos

Ash: Tierno ¿cómo has estado?- dijo contento

Tierno: Bien ¿y tú?- pregunto- jamás creí que volvería a verte niñito

Ash: Bueno ya sabes cómo son las cosas- dijo contento- pero aquí estoy

Tierno: Si aunque yo creí que habías muerto- dijo serio- es bueno saber que esos vándalos no te atraparon

Ash: Si- dijo algo serio- ¿y que trabajo me darás?

Tierno: Bueno luego de ver tus antecedentes decidí que serás mí...linda secretaria- dijo feliz mientras le entregaba un traje de secretaria

Ash: Enserio- dijo sorprendido e impactado

Tierno: Por supuesto- dijo feliz- necesito que laves mi auto

Ash: Oh por favor ni lo sueñes- dijo un poco enojado- tiene que haber algo más

Tierno: Bueno podrías ser mi peluquero- dijo feliz

Ash: Pero tú eres calvo- dijo el azabache

Tierno: Ah en ese caso creo que podrías ser mi probador de ataúdes- dijo feliz

Ash: ¿Pero eso no me podría matar?- pregunto el azabache

Tierno: Cierto- dijo el calvito- entonces que te parece ser mi conserje

Ash: Bueno eso sería mejor- dijo feliz

Tierno: Entonces esta hecho- dijo mientras le extendía su mano

Ash: De acuerdo- dijo mientras estrechaba su mano con la de su amigo

Con Serena y Korrina

Después de contarle todo a la rubia Serena y Korrina se pusieron a hablar de cosas de la vida y de salir a divertirse ya que ambas eran mujeres literalmente solteras y aunque al principio a la peli-miel no le pareció buena la idea ya que todavía estaba casada la rubia la convenció de ir a bailar algún día después de que sus hijos se duerman para divertirse un rato. Al pasar 15 minutos alguien toco la puerta a lo cual Korrina fue a ver quién era, al abrir la puerta se encontró con un hombre rubio de ojos azules que se la hizo recordar a su antiguo esposo

Clemont: Ho-hola- dijo nervioso al ver a la rubia enfrente suyo, talvez los años hallan pasado pero él nunca pudo olvidar su rostro, su sonrisa y su forma de ser que lo hicieron enamorarse de ella. En ese momento el quería abrazarla y pedirle perdón por su ausencia pero la rubia decidió hablar

Korrina- Hola- dijo nerviosa- ¿quién es usted?

Clemont: Eh bueno yo soy...- dijo nervioso sin saber que decir- soy Emilio es un placer- dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió

Korrina: Ah gracias señor Emilio- dijo nerviosa al ver que el rubio seguía en su puerta- ¿qué hace aquí?- pregunto pero en realidad quería que su invitado se fuera lo más rápido posible

Clemont: Es que yo...-dijo nuevamente nervioso- yo soy nuevo en la ciudad y quería saludarla- mintió el rubio- y bueno...adiós- dijo mientras se iba corriendo rápido

Korrina: Ah...adiós- dijo con cara rara al ver al rubio irse rápido

Serena: Korrina ¿quién era?- pregunto acercándose a su amiga sin saber de su ligero encuentro con el rubio

Korrina: No tengo ni idea- dijo la rubia mientras veía como ese hombre se iba alejando cada vez más

Clemont: Oh por dios que tonto fui- dijo al estar lejos de la casa de su "esposa"- pero al menos es bueno saber que estas a salvo- dijo feliz ya que pensó que algo malo le había pasado en su ausencia y eso si no se lo perdonaría, por eso decidió averiguarlo

Con Ash

Ash: No lo puedo creer tantos años en la escuela para terminar limpiando baños- dijo enojado mientras subía a su auto y lo empezaba a conducir para luego irse de ese lugar y de su trabajo según el horrible.

Después de varios minutos de viaje el azabache recién se dio cuenta de que no sabía hacia donde se dirigía y que estaba perdido así que decidió conducir hasta encontrar a alguien para que le diga como volver a ciudad Luminalia cosa que nunca ocurrió ya que se detuvo y se puso a ver algo que le parecía familiar. En frente de él se encontraba una casita bonita lo cual le recordó mucho a la que compartía con Serena y entonces se dio cuenta de algo importante, esa era la casa que tenía hace ya 5 años junto a su esposa solo que con el pasar de los años él se había olvidado de ello y también del hecho de que seguía en ciudad Luminalia así que solo se dispuso a bajar del auto y a acercarse "a su casa"

Ash: Serena- dijo mientras tocaba el timbre de la puerta esperando ver a su amada, la verdad ahora la necesitaba y mucho pero grande fue su decepción al ver salir a una mujer de cabello azul corto que obviamente no era su esposa

?: Hola- dijo la mujer apenas lo vio- ¿que desea?- pregunto

Ash: Hola- dijo fingiendo felicidad pero la verdad el quería que de esa puerta saliera aquella mujer peli-miel que amaba- ¿aquí vive una tal Serena?- pregunto lo primero que se le ocurrió

?: ¿Quién?- pregunto la peli-azul confundida- no se de quien me habla

Ash: La mujer que vive en esta casa- dijo un poco confundido porque si Serena vivía ahí sería raro que esa mujer no supiera quien era - ¿la conoce?

?: Ah esa soy yo- dijo la mujer feliz- soy Miette es un gusto

Ash: Hola Miette ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?- dijo fingiendo felicidad y al ver que la mujer asintió a su pregunta decidió aclarar de una vez sus dudas- ¿cómo conseguiste la casa?- pregunto lo único que se le ocurrió en ese instante temiendo que la mujer lo tome a mal ella respondió

Miette: Bueno la compre- al decir eso Ash se quedó impactado, no podía creer el hecho de que Serena vendiera la casa a esa mujer- ¿cuál es su nombre?- le pregunto a Ash

Ash: Eh bueno yo me llamo Juan- dijo mintiéndole- bueno adiós- dijo mientras se alejaba de la casa para subir a su auto e irse

Miette: Adiós señor Juan- dijo feliz mientras veía como se iba

Mientras manejaba su auto y trataba de volver a su casa Ash no pudo borrar de su cabeza las palabras de Miette "la compre" una y otra vez, sinceramente él no lo podía creer y ahora tenía una nueva duda ¿dónde está Serena? Aquella pregunta lo dejo pensando un largo tiempo hasta que por fin logro llegar a su casa pero aun así él se preguntaba del como rayos llego además del asunto de la peli-miel. Al bajar entro a su casa y vio a Clemont sentado en la escalera con la cabeza hundida en sus piernas

Ash: ¿Que te paso?- pregunto preocupado

Clemont: Nada importante- dijo mintiendo pero por suerte el azabache ni se dio cuenta- y ¿qué trabajo conseguiste?

Ash: Bueno veras- dijo algo decepcionado- seré el conserje- al decir eso el rubio no dijo nada por 5 minutos hasta que empezó a reírse

Clemont: No puedo creerlo- dijo riéndose del- tantos años de esfuerzo para eso

Ash: Bueno se acabó- dijo mientras se iba hacia la azotea de la casa- te veo al rato

Clemont: Adiós- dijo riéndose mientras lo veía irse- que patético

Al subir Ash se quedó observando el cielo que posteriormente se llenó de estrellas con el paso de la noche y se quedó pensando en donde estará Serena y que estará haciendo. El solo quiso volver por ella pero al no saber dónde está una duda entro a su cabeza ¿y si ella se fue de la región? pero sabía que ella no sería capaz de eso aunque como explicaría el hecho de que haya vendido su casa. En realidad él no se dará por vencido en su búsqueda y no importa las consecuencias ni el tiempo que tarde en perdonarlo una vez que lo vea el dará todo hasta el final por ella

Ash: Debo encontrarte- dijo decidido- y lo hare aunque sea lo último que haga

Continuara...

 **Próximo capitulo: Algo inesperado**

 **Bueno esto es todo por hoy y sin más que decir excepto gracias por leer, cualquier review, favorite o follower es bien recibido y agradecido al igual que una crítica. Ahora sin más enrollo me despido**


	4. Algo inesperado

**Hola gente de Fanfiction soy Roy y estoy aquí después de un largo mes sin hacer nada en esta página más que dejar reviews, echaba de menos escribir. Primero que nada quiero dar gracias a xEmilionx, warzonecall, albe20, Monpoke, Maria Fernanda365, fanweb, venaventepepe, Drago999, LastAngelSlayer92,** **Axel Hernndez 1419, Koseik, Lizardon97, Westy5, alansanchez933, migueleto10, gabriel,link** **.03** **y a** **nathanelgamer777** **por interesarles mi historia como también a todos los que están leyendo esto, ahora sin más que decir los dejo con el fic.**

Disclaimer **:** **Pokémon** no me pertenece es propiedad de **Nintendo** , **Satoshi Tajiri** y de **Game Freak** , si fuera mío la compañía hubiera quebrado... o quizás no

 **Capitulo cuatro: Algo inesperado**

Mientras tanto en una prisión en las afueras de ciudad Luminalia se encontraba Kalm enojado mientras golpeaba los barrotes de su celda con mucha fuerza hasta hacer sangrar sus nudillos pero a el no le importaba así que continuo haciendo eso hasta que Bonnie se acerco a el.

— Oye tu— dijo Bonnie llamando su atención— Tienes una visita así que compórtate y sal de ahí— empezó a abrir la puerta de su celda para que el salga pero este no salio, es más se dio media vuelta y se fue a un rincón

— No me interesa— dijo Kalm en un tono serio mientras se sentaba en el suelo y miraba hacia la pared

— A mi tampoco pero ella insiste en verte— dijo haciendo que Kalm se levante del suelo y se voltee

— ¿De quien se trata?— pregunto curioso

— No lo se, creo que se llama Miette— se asombro al ver como el se acercaba a la puerta para luego salir de esta y dirigirse con la mujer que lo estaba esperando

Al cabo de unos minutos se dirigieron a la sala de visitas donde una mujer de cabello azul corto lo estaba esperando con una sonrisa. Al estar frente a frente solo separados por un cristal el se sentó en una silla para luego levantar el teléfono que se encontraba cerca de el para poder hablarle.

— Bueno yo los dejo solos— dijo Bonnie para luego retirarse de la sala

— Hola Kalm— hablo Miette mientras posaba una de sus manos en el cristal que los separaba

El por su parte no respondió solo se la quedo mirando fijamente a ella con una expresión de sorpresa hasta que por fin pudo hablar.

— ¿Qué haces aquí Miette?— pregunto el

— ¿Qué hago yo aquí? La pregunta seria ¿que haces tu aquí?— pregunto ahora ella

— Eso no tiene importancia— trato de excusarse el pero ella logro notarlo

— ¿Por qué quieres ocultarlo? si ya lo se—dijo ella haciendo que el se quede callado por un momento

— No se de que hablas— trato de mentir pero de nuevo ella lo noto

— Hablo sobre lo que pasó con Serena— dijo ella

— ¿Quién te lo dijo?— pregunto Kalm

— Fue Shauna— al terminar de decir eso ambos se quedaron en silencio hasta que ella decidió romperlo— Creo que ya deberías dejarla de una vez por todas, recuerda que yo siempre estaré aquí para ti— después de decir eso procedió a retirarse dejándolo a el con una gran duda de que hacer

Un nuevo día había llegado y en la casa de Serena ella se encontraba durmiendo hasta que de repente suena el despertador haciendo que se poco a poco empiece a despertar, cuando abrió los ojos apago su alarma, miro a su alrededor pero esta vez de otro modo a como estaba acostumbrada. Se levanto de la cama y salio de su habitación directo a la cocina para hacer el desayuno para ella y para su hijo, al terminar fue directo a la habitación en donde descansaba su hijo, al entrar lo vio durmiendo así que solo se sentó a un costado de la cama. Lo miro por un buen rato, se veía tan relajado, su sonrisa y su rostro le hizo recordar a Ash, al hombre que una vez amo pero ahora estaba con Kalm y aunque con el nunca fue lo mismo para ninguno de los dos le fue de mucha ayuda durante la crianza de su hijo. De pronto el comenzó a despertarse haciendo que ella dejara sus pensamientos y se levantara de la cama mientras que el empezaba a abrir sus ojos solo para encontrarse con ella.

— Buenos días hijo— saludo ella con una gran sonrisa y le dio un beso en la frente

— Buen días mamá— respondió el con una gran sonrisa, se levanto de su cama y al estar frente a ella le dio un gran abrazo cosa que la hizo relajarse

— Me alegro que ya te hallas despertado, ven a desayunar— dijo ella tomándole de la mano para ir a comer

Mientras tanto con Ash y Clemont

Ash acababa de despertarse y se estaba empezando a vestirse para salir a trabajar mientras que Clemont estaba desayunando en la mesa y pensando en ciertas cosas ignorando por completo todo a su alrededor.

— Adiós Clemont— dijo Ash para luego cerrar la puerta irse a trabajar

El ni siquiera estaba escuchándolo solo se encontraba pensando en como recuperar a su esposa y a su hijo de la mejor manera, podría ir a decirle que es el pero ella lo golpearía y podría ignorarlo por toda su vida sin contar que se alejaría de el para siempre sumándole ciertas cosas más, también podría acercarse le lentamente y cautivarla hasta que al final le revele quien es de una manera más relajada. Lamentablemente también tubo que sacarse esa idea de la cabeza pero de algo estaba seguro, ella estaba bien y no estaba en brazos de otro ni sufriendo como le dijo aquella mujer que al parecer solo lo engaño.

Después de estar así por varios minutos se levanto de su silla y empezó a poner manos a la obra, salio de la casa y fue directo a la de ella. Al llegar ahí solo se quedo a observar la casa, tenia tantas ganas de entrar pero sabía que no podía, de pronto observo que la puerta se empezaba a abrir por lo que se fue a esconder en unos arbustos que estaban cerca. Al abrirse esta salio Korrina junto a su hijo, ambos empezaron a caminar pero para su mala suerte ellos se dirigían a donde el estaba escondido por eso para evitar que lo reconozcan y por si acaso lo veían decidió sacarse las gafas y por desgracia se tropezó quedando en frente de ambos. Al levantar la vista pudo ver borrosa mente como ambos lo miraban poniéndolo nervioso y haciendo que el se intente levantar del suelo rápidamente pero no solo consiguió.

— Buenos días señorita— dijo Clemont todo sudoroso y nervioso desde el suelo

— Eh, buenos días señor...— dijo ella nerviosa debido a su comportamiento

— Emilio— completo el— ¿A donde va?

— Ala escuela, debo llevar ahí a mi hijo— dijo ella mientras le acariciaba suavemente la cabeza a su hijo

— Que bueno— dijo el mientras se levantaba y se agachaba a la altura del pequeño— ¿Hola como te llamas?

— Me llamo Nick

— Bueno señor Emilio ahora si nos disculpa nos tenemos que ir— dijo ella mientras continuaban con su camino pero Clemont corrió hasta quedar justo en frente de ellos

— ¿Les molesta si las acompaño?—pregunto el un poco nervioso

Al escuchar eso tanto Korrina como su hijo se quedaron callados, ella en realidad no sabía que responder ya que recién hace poco lo había conocido pero también sabía que no era una persona mala así que solo pudo asentir cosa que lo puso contento a el. Durante el camino ninguno pudo decir nada hasta que llegaron a la escuela en donde el pequeño debía quedarse lo que significaba una cosa, tenia que irse.

— Bueno señor Emilio gracias por acompañarnos— dijo ella mientras le extendía su mano

Clemont solo se quedo mirando su mano por unos minutos hasta que respiro hondo y estrecho su mano con la de ella, poco a poco ella se empezó a separar de el hasta ya por fin estar alejados por completo. El solo veía como se iba y dio un suspiro para luego regresar a su casa.

Después de un día al fin llegó el sábado y con ello Ash y Clemont se encontraban descansando o más bien recostados en un sillón. Ya eran las siete de la noche y Ash se encontraba aburrido así que se fue a la cocina, se acerco al refrigerador y empezó a buscar algo interesante pero grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar unas botellas de cerveza.

— ¿Qué hace esto aquí?— pregunto extrañado ya que el no recordaba haber comprado nada de eso

— Bueno pensé que podría hacer falta— dijo Clemont que recién había llegado a la cocina

Mientras tanto Serena se encontraba en su casa mirando una película junto a su hijo hasta que alguien toca la puerta haciendo que ella se levante para ver de quien se trata. Al abrir la puerta se encuentra a Bonnie que la estaba mirando con una gran sonrisa.

— Hola Serena— saludo ella con una sonrisa

— Hola Bonnie— devolvió el saludo mientras se corría un poco para que ella pudiera entrar— Ven pasa

Al entrar ella le dio un gran vistazo por dentro, se asombro que todo estaba como hace varios días pero también noto un pequeño cambio en su amiga, ya no estaba como hace días cuando vivía con Kalm, ahora se veía más feliz y positiva que antes cosa que la alegro. Logro escuchar un ruido proveniente de la sala por lo que fue hasta allá en donde se encontró con el pequeño Tobías que estaba mirando atentamente la película sin notar su sola presencia. Lo miro atentamente y se acerco para darle una sorpresa, se coloco atrás suyo y con sus manos tapo sus ojos haciendo que el pequeño notara eso y se volteara para ver a Bonnie lo cual hizo que una sonrisa se formara en su rostro y que se emocionara.

— Hola pequeño— saludo ella mientras le daba un abrazo el cual era correspondido por el mientras que Serena que recién llegaba al lugar se quedaba observando

— Hola tía Bonnie— respondió el pequeño para luego preguntar— ¿a que viniste?

— Vine para saber si querían venir conmigo a pasar un rato juntos—dijo ella

— Claro— dijo el mientras se levantaba del sofá y daba pequeños saltos para luego ir a agarrar la mano de Serena— ¿Y tu mamá que dices?

— Por supuesto— dice ella contenta para luego preguntar— ¿Y donde iremos?

Después de media hora en un lindo restaurante de la ciudad se encontraban Bonnie, Serena y Tobías comiendo tranquilamente. El pequeño niño estaba comiendo al igual que Bonnie mientras que Serena solo observaba su comida y de vez en cuando la revolvía mostrando no tener apetito cosa que hacia preocupar a su amiga.

— ¿Qué pasa Serena?— pregunto Bonnie preocupada

— Solo estaba pensando en que pasara cuando Kalm regrese a mi vida— dijo ella un poco preocupada

— Tranquila Serena ya todo es diferente ahora no tienes porque preocuparte, no habrá más Kalms ni Sycamores que los ataran a estar juntos— Bonnie le regalo una sonrisa y le dio un sorbo a su bebida mientras trataba de olvidar a la persona que los unió en santo matrimonio como también al esposo de su amiga

— Gracias— dijo ella mostrando una gran sonrisa, levanta su vaso y le da un sorbo

Después de la cena y de pagar la cuenta Bonnie se ofreció a acompañar a Serena decidieron caminar para disfrutar de un paseo tranquilo pero de repente en una de las casas observaron que en ella había una persona en una casa que se encontraba arrastrando a otra a ese lugar que parecía inconsciente par luego cerrar la puerta cosa que les llamo la atención.

— ¿Qué fue eso?— pregunto Bonnie

— No lo se— respondió ella

— Bueno iré a ver que sucede

Pov´s de Clemont

Ya me había olvidado en donde estaba o como fue que Ash y yo empezamos a beber pero por suerte yo solo tome un poco mientras que el ya se había tomado la mitad de la bebida que teníamos. Ahora solo quería descansar así que me recuesto en mi cama para poder conciliar el sueño pero de repente escucho que alguien toca el timbre. Al principio creí que Ash iba a ir a ver quien era por lo que no tenia de que preocuparme pero nuevamente escucho el ruido, parece que el no se dio cuenta por lo que significa que tendré que ir yo. Me levanto, salgo de mi habitación y me acerco a la puerta para ver quien era, al abrirla me encuentro con Serena y Bonnie acompañadas de un pequeño niño, al verlas lo único que puedo hacer es quedarme paralizado ya que de verdad no me lo esperaba.

— Hola señor Emilio— me saludo Bonnie lo cual hizo que yo me empezara a sentir nervioso

— Hola oficial, ¿que la trae por aquí?— pregunte un tanto preocupado

— Bueno eh visto que algo raro puede estar sucediendo aquí, ¿nos permite entrar?— al escuchar eso me quede sin respuesta, ya no sabía que decir pero ella estaba esperando a que dijera algo y si no le contestaba de todos modos iba a entrar por lo que solo asentí con mi cabeza y procedí a correrme para que pudieran pasar

Cuando entramos yo solo los guié hasta la cocina mientras rezaba internamente para que Ash no haga ningún ruido por lo que tenia que pensar una idea.

— Disculpe tengo que ir al baño, me disculpan— mentí mientras me iba alejando hacia la sala

Cuando llegue ahí vi a Ash recostado en el sofá que se encontraba con una jarra en sus manos por lo menos parecía normal sin contar que tenia una cara rara. Al verte normal decido volver con Serena y Bonnie pero al voltearme escucho un ruido fuerte, al darme la vuelta veo que has roto la jarra tirándola contra la pared.

— Ash ¿que estas haciendo?— pregunte mientras iba hacia ti y te levantaba del sillón para que te vayas de aquí para empezar a levantar los restos de vidrio que estaban en el suelo

— ¿Que esta pasando aquí? ¿Que fue ese ruido?

Al escuchar eso me pongo nerviosos, me volteo y veo a Serena, Bonnie y a ese pequeño mirando fijamente hacia mi

— Señor Emilio— dice Bonnie

— Hola a todos— escucho un ruido atrás mio y al voltear veo a Ash que había entrado aquí medio tambaleado y con una voz que explicaba prácticamente que estaba ebrio— Ay Clemont creo que fue ayer cuando me case con mi esposa y de repente en un abrir y cerrar de ojos lo perdí todo

Al escuchar eso no puedo evitar sentirme nerviosos en especial porque me llamo Clemont, ojala que Serena y Bonnie no se hallan dado cuento ya que si lo hacían significaría un gran problema.

— ¿Qué acabas de decir?— pregunto Bonnie que se había acercado a el

— No dijo nada importante es que se siente mal— mentí yo tratando de esperar que se lo creyeran

— Yo estoy muy sano— Si como no Ash, veo que te acercas a ese pequeño— Hola niño ¿como te llamas?

— Me llamo Tobías Ketchum— cuando dijo eso yo solo pude deducir que efectivamente era el hijo de Ash

— Que curioso justo yo tengo el mismo apellido

Enserio no puedo creer que estés diciendo estas cosas— Juan cálmate— digo mientras trato de calmarte para que no hables de más y para que esta situación no sea más complicada. Si bien Bonnie y Serena estaban ahora mismo enfrente nuestro este no es el momento ni el lugar para decirles nuestros nombres.

— Serena eres tu— veo que te acercas hacia ella y lo único que puedo hacer es rezar para que no le digas nada o para que un avión te aplaste la cabeza por borracho— Ah ya entendí estoy en un sueño así que debo despertar— dices mientras te golpeas la cabeza con la botella de cerveza para luego quedar inconsciente en el suelo

Bueno un problema menos o eso pensé antes de ver que en unos segundos prácticamente te vuelves a levantar como si nada y te acercas a mi— Ay Clemont sabes soñé que volvía a ver a Serena y a mi hijo justo en esta casa— es enserio Ash están justo aquí. Cuando me ves mirar hacia atrás tuyo veo que te das la vuelta y las ves, pero en ese momento te ríes en su cara, por dios esto no va a terminar bien— Oh veo que sigo soñando, que alguien me golpeé

Fue lo ultimo que te escucho decir ya que ocurrió lo que menos me imaginaba, Serena te acaba de dar un golpe con todas sus fuerzas lo suficiente como para noquearte. Oh rayos ya valimos

Fin del pov´s de Clemont

— Ay mi cabeza— dice Ash en el suelo mientras trataba de levantarse debido al golpe que sufrió

— ¿Ash?— pregunto Serena, al escuchar eso el levanto la mirada hacia ella

Al quedarse frente a frente el solo pudo agachar la mirada hacia el suelo, al verlo hacer eso ella solo pudo deducir una cosa, efectivamente el era Ash cosa que la dejo sin decir nada y lo único que hizo fue tratar de salir de ahí.

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes?— pregunto Bonnie

— Ah, bueno, yo— trato de hablar Clemont pero cada vez que lo hacia se ponía nervioso

— Un momento— dijo Bonnie mientras lo miraba fijamente— Clemont ¿eres tu?

Mientras tanto con Serena se encontraba corriendo por todas las partes de la casa, solo pensaba en alejarse lo más pronto de aquel lugar aunque mientras lo hacia lograba escuchaba unas palabras de parte de Ash.

— Serena, Serena

Sin importarle lo que el decía siguió corriendo hasta que logro salir de la casa directo a afuera, al estar ahí solo se quedo mirando el paisaje por unos instantes hasta que escucho como alguien empezaba a acercarse poco a poco por lo que se dio la vuelta pensando que era su hijo pero solo se encontró con Ash. Al estar frente a frente ninguno de los dos dijo nada, el solo intentaba acercarse mientras que ella solo retrocedía hasta que por fin Ash decidió hablar.

— Serena yo...— intento hablar el pero ella empezó a golpearlo en el pecho

— Eres un idiota, idiota— decía ella mientras empezaba a derramar un par de lagrimas

El solo no pudo decir nada, quería decirle tantas cosas pero por el momento solo dejo que ella siguiera después de todo si lo golpeaba se lo tenia merecido, cuando vio que ella dejo de golpearlo vio la oportunidad para hablar.

— Serena, perdóname—dijo el mientras bajaba la cabeza

Al decir eso Serena se separo de el, vio como con su brazo se secaba las lágrimas y levanto su mano al aire, al ver eso el creyó que iba a abofetearlo por lo que solo cerro los ojos y espero aquel golpe que nunca llegó, es más sintió como si lo estuviese abrazando así que abrió los ojos y definitivamente ella estaba aferrada a su pecho mientras que trataba de aguantar sus lágrimas.

— Te he extrañado mucho— dijo ella

Al escuchar esas palabras el se quedo sin decir nada debido a que sus palabras lo habían alegrado por lo que decidió corresponder el abrazo que ella le había dado. De repente ella empezó a derramar algunas lágrimas por lo que el se separa de ella y con sus manos comienza a tratar de limpiarlas.

— Yo también— dijo el para luego volver a abrazarla

Así se quedaron por algunos minutos abrazados hasta que Ash escucho como la puerta se abría pero no le dio importancia, luego sintió como Serena se iba separando de el hasta romper el abrazo por completo. La mira por un momento y noto que ella miraba hacia atrás suyo, por lo que se volteo y observo a un pequeño niño que estaba mirándolos finamente.

— Mamá— dijo el mientras iba corriendo a abrazar a Serena que correspondió eso— ¿Quién es el?— pregunto el pequeño mientras lo señalaba

Al escuchar eso ella se agacho hasta quedar a la altura del niño y por el lado de Ash el se encontraba mirándolos sin despegar la vista de ellos. Recordó que ese niño la había llamado mamá y recordaba que la ultima vez que la vio ambos estaban esperando un hijo por lo que tal vez podría significar eso.

— Hijo el Ash, tu padre— dijo apuntando con su mano al joven para luego mirarlo y decir—Ash el es tu hijo— dijo Serena señalado al pequeño

Al escuchar esas palabras el se quedo quieto, miro al pequeño y en seguida fue a abrazarlo con mucha alegría, estaba a punto de derramar alguna lagrima de felicidad. Al verlo así una sonrisa se le dibujo en el rostro de Serena pero de repente una pregunta se le vino a la mente.

¿Podía confiar en el?

Continuara...

 **Próximo capitulo: Confianza**

 **Bueno esto es todo por hoy y sin más que decir excepto gracias por leer, cualquier review, favorite o follower es bien recibido y agradecido. Ahora sin más me despido, pásenla bien...**


End file.
